


Performance Anxiety

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [9]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki go to see a show, and end up putting on a bit of one themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performance Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Today's song- [My Life With the Thrill Kill Kult - Blue Buddha.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wd9nDgDOPLQ) Quite possibly their sleaziest song, and that's saying something. 
> 
> This can be read as a sequel to Belonging if you want - I didn't write it with that intention, but then I realized it fit. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Anytime you need to stop, tell me and I will. You understand that, right? That I want you to tell me?" Loki asked, looking Thor in the eyes. Sometimes Thor still seemed vaguely surprised when Loki told him things like this, which made him all the more determined to keep repeating it. 

Thor nodded. "I understand."

Loki smiled. "Good. As long as you have this on, you're mine," he said, buckling Thor's collar and hooking a leash to the ring.

It was Thor's first time in public on his leash, but Loki had picked an event where it would be accepted, even welcomed. And indeed, Thor got many encouraging smiles and thumbs up, both from people on leads and from those holding other's. 

"What would you like?" Loki asked, leading him towards the bar. He laughed at Thor's look of surprise. "I'm not going to make you drink something you don't like."

"Thanks. I'll have a coke," Thor said.

Once he had their drinks, Loki led Thor to the front of the dance floor, right at the foot of the stage. They stood together, talking quietly, until the lights dropped and the crowd started to scream. 

"Finish that," Loki yelled over the noise, and set Thor's emptied cup next to his own on the edge of the stage to free their hands. 

Loki turned to watch the show, draping Thor's leash over his shoulder to keep him held close as the band started. His body was tight against Thor's, the sinuous muscles in his back shifting easily, his luscious, forbidden ass pressed up to Thor's cock. He tried to shift away as he felt the first stirrings of an erection, but Loki held on to his leash and wouldn't let him move.

At a break between songs, Loki turned and kissed him before yelling a reminder in his ear that a single word would stop this. Thor knew it to be true. That was what gave him the freedom to obey, and he shook his head _no_. 

Near the end of the set, the band began to play what was quite possibly the filthiest song in their deliciously sleazy catalog. Loki cast him a wicked smile and tilted his hips so that they were pressed even harder against Thor's now-aching cock. He danced happily, seemingly oblivious to the torment he was inflicting, though Thor knew very well that Loki knew what every tiny twitch did to him. 

It was just enough stimulation to put him through hell. His cock throbbed against his belly where it was trapped by his tight clothes, and he could feel the wetness soaking into the fabric, but he couldn't come. His face, already sweaty from dancing for two hours, dripped, and his eyes flared desperately. He rested his forehead on Loki's shoulder and sobbed in frustration. 

"Please," he begged into Loki's ear. "Can we go home?"

"If that's what you want," Loki said. "But I want you to come now."

Thor's face flushed. "Here?"

Loki nodded, and Thor watched the smile creep across his face. "Here, now. But I'll stop if you tell me." He reached one hand back and clutched at Thor's cock through the damp cloth, drawing forth gasp after gasp until Thor was openly rutting against Loki's hand and moaning into his shoulder. It might not have been enough to bring him in other circumstances, but he was _so_ aroused by the leash, and then the feel of Loki's ass against him had brought him so painfully close...

He came in sharp, harsh jerks against Loki's body. They were far too obvious to be mistaken for anything else, but he couldn't help himself. When he was finally drained and exhausted, he let his head rest again on Loki's shoulder. He was only vaguely aware of the band leaving and the lights coming back up.

A few people patted Thor on the back as they filed out. One person even thanked him for the show as she walked past. His face burned.

"Hey. Look at me," Loki said. Thor met his eyes. "You have a choice. You can walk out of here embarrassed, or you can walk out of here proud that you pleased me so. Because you did, very much."

Thor smiled hesitantly. "I did?" he asked.

Loki nodded. "Let's go home," he said gently. "I'll show you how proud I am."


End file.
